


Love and fear

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cowardly jack, Dark, Fallen King au, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Royal adviser jack, Ryan is full of villain speeches, broken Geoff, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Jacks hated the Ryan more then he'd ever hated bathing before, but he'd never let his King know that.





	Love and fear

Actually seeing Ryan was jack's least favorite part of working for him. The mad king's smug face made doing his job hard. Especially at moments like this, Ryan high above him on his throne, gazing lazily down at him. Despite that jack keep his eyes on the king's face, no matter how punchable the confidant look was, it was better than looking down and giving himself a full view of Geoff. Hunched, chained and broken. Ryan's booted feet resting on the former kings back. The sight made jack's skin crawl, though he understood he has very little right to that feeling. His loyalty had been tested and found to be week.

”now jack, tell me of how my subjects see me. What do they think of their King.” Ryan asked, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand. The answer was that He was hated, many of his subjects believing him to be the devil or some kind of dark punishment of the gods. They'd burn statutes of him and sacrifice the life stock in rituals begging for his death. Jack would never tell Ryan any of this, the blood left behind would drown the catel if he did.

”... Give it another generation or two your majesty. It's only been 40 years, many are still loyal to Geoff and the five crown. Once those who remember die out, the loyalty will dwindle. ” Jack said, hoping the half answer was enough for Ryan.

”mm, yes, time will heal the wounds you and yours caused. I can promise you jack, you will see a day where your names are forgotten, where I and my mage are all the kingdoms ever known. Even the legends will die.” Ryan said, leaning back. Jack just stared down at the ground. Fearing the words to be truer then he wanted to believe. ”you should smile jack. Your crimes will be forgotten. No longer will you be chased by the false title of King, instead you'll be something far more noble, adviser and eyes of the true crown. The legends of you will talk of your righteous betrayal of the bastards crown, not of your hand in it.” Ryan Smiled a genuine smile. Jack hated how much he recognized that smile. It's the same as Ryans always had, from day one. The same smile as back when they ruled and fought together, when jack considered the man family. It only forced the fact that this was, indeed, the same Ryan he'd always known. Nothing corrupted him, he's not possessed by a dark force. He's the same, just without limitations.

”one can hope my King,” Jack muttered. On the throne Ryan whistled, kicking one of his heavy booted feet down on Geoffs back before he could get a chance to rush out from under him. The former King let out a small wimper that made jacks heart hurt, then moved to tuck himself into the side of the throne, eyes never leaving the ground.

”How about you jack, how do you feel about me?” Ryan asked smoothly, lazy little smile never leaving his face as he approached Jack. Jacks eyes when wide for a second, shocked by the question. ”and do keep In mind, it never does well to lie to me.” his tone was still light, though the tinge of threat did not go unnoticed.

The ginger swallowed hard, glancing up into the cold blue eyes watching him. Then his glance gazed over to his guard, looking over the gnarled bullheaded men, all once normal people, now rage-filled mindless drones. Finally, his eyes fell one Geoff. Once the great leader of the kingdom of five kings, someone Jack had thought he could die for. even if when push came to shove and there was a sword to his neck, jack had been to week to stand for his kingdom, and maybe, in the end, Geoff had been to, but that did not break the endless respect he had had for the broken husk laying at the mad king's feet. He couldn't lie, he knew those cold eyes could see straight through the coward's soul within.

”you are…Cruel my King.” Jack stuttered, eyes on the ground. It wasn't much of an answer, his cruelness was something Ryan himself would admit to, but even the slightest misstep could get you killed in the mad king's presence. Which was why Jack was so surprised when he was met with a loud laugh and a hand patting down on his shoulder.

”you read right through me jack” Ryan laughed ”though you're a man of facts. You see that our vaults are full as peace time, despite us being in the largest war we've seen in almost 200 years, a war we started, and will win, then my kingdom will double in size. And yes, I would kill every single peasant in this kingdom for advancement, but while death rates are up hunger is down. I am cruel, and that's why I am the only King this world needs.” he stood proud after his speech, grinning that awful confident grin that he wears through most of his life, and while none of what he said were lies, all where exaggerated, made to seemed like they were bigger and more his doing then they were.

”of course your majesty,” Jack mutters, very used to the mad king's constant gloating. 

”what I'm trying to say is, I don't need you to like m because you fearnew, and that's far more convincing than love. So if you need to tell yourself your biding time till you rebel against me, go ahead and think that. You never will, and we both know that, so what's the harm in a lie. Now go make my people love me, or I'll make them fear me.” Ryan dismissed, turning away after giving jack the impossible task. This would end in bloodshed, jack was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wanted to talk about how the gents were doing... so here it is.


End file.
